


共享爱人

by LQ204214



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQ204214/pseuds/LQ204214
Relationships: 长的俊 农靖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	共享爱人

OOC预警！！！  
无脑车，无剧情！！  
很烂预警！  
受不了请及时避雷！！！  
农双重人格。

尤长靖其实觉得自己很可怜，活的好没尊严。

这个想法每当尤长靖和林彦俊或陈立农做的时候都会不由自主的蹦出来，每当想反抗时，都会被两人扼杀在苗头。

起初并不是这样的，虽然林彦俊是血族，但尤长靖感觉和林彦俊在一起很幸福，两个人就如同一对平常的情侣一般。

可陈立农的出现打破一切，陈立农同为血族，一直隐藏着自己的本性，在尤长靖眼里陈立农很单纯，可陈立农喜欢尤长靖，是那种不要命的喜欢，尤长靖很惯着陈立农，一直把他当成小孩，可现在他后悔了。

若大的房间，暧昧的呻吟配合着浴室哗哗的水流声让人不觉心猿马意，此时的尤长靖已经被陈立农玩到没有精力去管别的，一波一波的高潮让尤长靖受不住的哭喘出声，可身上的陈立农却越发兴奋。

尤长靖很敏感，这点让陈立农和林彦俊爱到不行。

陈立农抬起埋在尤长靖胸口吮吸乳头的头，血色的眼眸带着丝丝得到猎物的兴奋，看着尤长靖满是泪的脸和张开大口呼吸的嘴巴，还有因为高潮迷离娇媚的眼神，让陈立农感觉一股血冲向头顶。

明明尤长靖的这副模样每天都可以看到，可陈立农还每天都如同第一次见到一样兴奋，抬起尤长靖松松拽着床单的手放在嘴边，一边看着尤长靖的反应一边慢慢的张开嘴咬破白嫩的皮肤。

因为疼痛，本来意识模糊不清的尤长靖慢慢找回一丝意识，仰头看了一眼还是紧闭的浴室门，里面的水声依然持续着，没有被外面的一切干扰。

尤长靖无意识的勾唇苦笑了一下，陈立农早就发现了尤长靖的不专心，情欲从眼睛里慢慢褪去，抱起尤长靖对准自己的性器狠狠按下去，腾出另一只手抓住尤长靖的下巴带过来，对着精致的锁骨用尖尖的牙齿毫不怜惜的咬下去。

虽说后穴被玩的直流水，陈立农润滑也到位了，可这么突然狠狠的进入还是让尤长靖疼得大喊出来。

后穴因为疼痛紧紧的绞着陈立农巨大的性器，陈立农爽的更加用力去咬尤长靖的皮肤，鲜血流过尤长靖精致的锁骨，在身上流下一道血痕。

这边正激烈着，浴室的门终于被推开了，林彦俊手里拿了个毛巾擦头发，下身裹了个浴巾，眼神冷冷的看着床上的两人，准确是盯着尤长靖。

随手把毛巾一扔，头发还是湿乎乎的，身上还散发着丝丝白气显得林彦俊的帅脸更加棱角分明，没干的水顺着脖子流下，滑过后脖颈一路下滑，直到完全看不到。

听到声音的陈立农抬着下垂眼淡淡的看了林彦俊一眼，随后又回到尤长靖身上，下身的动作更加激烈起来，血红的下垂眼带上丝丝不甘，随后快速隐藏起来。

林彦俊根本懒得管陈立农，也不会注意他的情绪，现在全身心都在那个在陈立农身上上下起伏浪叫着的尤长靖身上，没有去抢尤长靖，而是靠近床，双手环胸居高临下的看着眼前这副活春宫。

就算尤长靖现在已经没有精力管其他的，还是能感觉到林彦俊的靠近，边应付陈立农的顶弄，边费劲的回头看林彦俊。

陈立农终于还是忍不住了，凭什么？凭什么尤长靖就这么喜欢林彦俊，他不要这样！

嫉妒使陈立农失去理智，抓住尤长靖毛茸茸的头发靠近自己，吻上尤长靖因为快感闭合不上的嘴，把要流出来的涎水全部堵住，下身如同打桩一样整根进入整根带出。

太深了！！

尤长靖满是水雾的眼睛突然睁大，双手无力推着陈立农，对陈立农来说就是一只兔子临死的最后挣扎，没有任何威力。

“不…呃…彦…彦俊…”

林彦俊看着眼前这样的景象，终于还是有了反应，抱住尤长靖的腰身一把拎起来，陈立农的性器被迫从尤长靖的后穴中抽出，汁水四溅，毫无防备的，尤长靖被刺激的尖叫，身体颤抖的更加厉害了。

陈立农抬起血红的下垂眼狠狠的看着林彦俊，林彦俊还是冷冷的，没有反应，只不过眼睛已经变得血红了，贴近浑身颤抖直喘气的尤长靖，张开嘴咬在尤长靖另一边的脖子上，双手环住尤长靖软软的腰，一路往上摸去，抓住挺立的乳头又揉又捏，换来尤长靖的呻吟。

陈立农虽不满林彦俊的打断，但看着尤长靖在林彦俊的逗弄下情动的样子不甘心的抓住尤长靖的两条白花花的腿，把尤长靖往自己的方向带了带，一个顶胯再次进入，有了前一次的润滑进入很方便，后穴发出“噗嗤”的一声，好像很满意陈立农的进入，陈立农不免得意的看了林彦俊一眼。

果然还是小孩子，只会用这种方式争宠……林彦俊对陈立农如此无聊且幼稚的行为很不屑。

紧闭的房门时不时传来甜腻的呻吟，后来就只剩下性器进出后穴发出的“噗嗤噗嗤”声和身体碰撞的“啪啪”声以及林彦俊和陈立农的荤话，却没有尤长靖的一星半点的声音，很明显尤长靖再次被肏昏过去了。

等尤长靖再次醒来时已经第二天了，下身已经被两个人处理过了，被咬过的手腕和脖子也缠好纱布了，下床费劲的走到客厅，就看到陈立农在沙发上坐着看电视。

看到陈立农尤长靖并没有想理，打算转身回房间，陈立农站起来冲着尤长靖走过去，一把扛起尤长靖，一阵天旋地转尤长靖就趴在陈立农的肩上，本以为陈立农会再次把他带进房间肏，可陈立农只是把他放在餐桌旁，看着桌上的午餐对尤长靖道。

“吃饭吧。”

尤长靖默默的拿起餐具，陈立农在旁边直勾勾的看着尤长靖，等尤长靖吃完了，抬起大大的眼睛看来陈立农一眼，又快速低下，声音还微微有些嘶哑。

“农农……彦俊呢？”

陈立农收拾桌子的手微微一顿，虽然有些不满但还是老实回答。

“林彦俊有事出去了，得晚上回来。”

“哦……”

沉默了一会儿，陈立农突然出声说。

“长靖你去看电视吧，我来收拾。”

真的很累，不只是身体，还有精神上的，没一会儿尤长靖就靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

尤长靖是被无法呼吸的窒息感弄醒的，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，就看到陈立农放大的脸。

看到尤长靖醒了，陈立农离开尤长靖的唇，勾唇邪笑看着尤长靖。

尤长靖看着眼前的陈立农总感觉有点不对劲，但却没有精力多想，身上的白衬衫已经被解开，白花花的胸肉露在外面，腿向两边大张，粉嫩嫩的性器已经挺立起来，马眼处正往外冒出一些液体，后穴也不停的流着水。

没有任何的前戏，陈立农拿出巨大的性器捅进不停收缩流水的后穴，然后就开始肏弄起来。

“唔，农农……好胀，停下……”

陈立农对尤长靖的话充耳不闻，抬起尤长靖的大腿推到沙发上，尤长靖的身体就被完全对折起来，这种体位本来就深再加上陈立农的性器太长太大，并且陈立农每次都完完全全把整根性器全部肏入才拔出，直直怼到深处藏着的G点。

一瞬间尤长靖眼前闪过一道白光，随后高潮的后穴不停的喷水，陈立农带出的性器上粘着尤长靖流出的水在灯光的照耀下闪着光，随着陈立农的抽插一些液体被带出流到沙发上，湿了一大片。

“啊啊啊……不要啊……太深了，不，坏了啊啊……”

看着尤长靖如此剧烈的反应陈立农愣了一下，随后满脸惊喜，他真的得到宝藏了，尤长靖真的是个极品，天生就适合被肏，知道尤长靖的G点位置，陈立农便一下一下狠劲向那处顶，尤长靖的呻吟一下子变了个音调，前端的性器剧烈抖动着射出来，全部落在尤长靖的胸上，高潮的后穴绞的非常紧，陈立农死死憋着自己想射的欲望，把性器拔出来，原本被堵住的水全部都流出来，高潮中的尤长靖想忍住，可高潮的后穴一点劲也没有，眼看着后穴的水像排泄一样流出，尤长靖羞耻的用胳膊挡住红透的脸。

陈立农把尤长靖挡住脸的手拿走，看着尤长靖红的要滴血的脸笑着把手指伸进收缩不停的后穴中，后穴在手指触碰的那一瞬就饥渴般的包裹住陈立农的手指，陈立农抠挖了一阵就抽出来，带出一丝银丝涂抹在尤长靖红透的脸上，调笑着尤长靖。

“长靖你说你骚不骚？都是水，像尿尿一样。”

“唔……别说了，农农……”

可陈立农却没有听，再次肏进去，对着G点顶个没完，尤长靖浑身如同触电一般不停抽搐，连续高潮，前端不断的射出白色的液体，涎液从大张着的嘴中流出，满脸被流出的涎液和泪水布满，到最后粉嫩嫩的性器无力的吐出一点液体，便再怎么也射不出来了。

看着尤长靖不反抗失神的样子更激起陈立农的性虐欲，把性器拔出来，把尤长靖像小孩把尿一样抱起来，自己坐在沙发上，一个使劲再次进入，没成想本来没有反应的尤长靖突然剧烈反抗起来，弄得陈立农差点把尤长靖摔在地上。

“呜……不，不可以了，求……啊，不…”

破碎的呻吟从尤长靖的口中断断续续冒出，声音带满哀求，陈立农却坏心眼加大力度，尤长靖瞬间挺直腰，浑身都僵住了，前端的性器喷出黄色的液体，稀稀拉拉的落在深色的地板上。

尤长靖想要逃离陈立农的束缚，但是身体软绵绵的使不上劲，泪水从大大的眼睛中往下落，边打着哭嗝边用软糯糯的声音控诉陈立农。

“唔，我都说不要了，你还……坏人，农农……”

陈立农有些微愣，随后抱着尤长靖站起来，往阳台走去。

阳台很大，有一个巨大的玻璃落地窗，外面漆黑一片，远处的高楼闪着光，底下都是来来往往的车辆，尤长靖被陈立农抵在落地窗上，冰冰凉凉的触感让尤长靖一个冷颤，随后就被陈立农突然的动作弄得惊呼出声，颤抖着声音喊叫。

“农农，不啊…会看到的，不，求你……嗯…”

“长靖很怕吗？那为什么骚穴还紧紧的咬着不放？”

“没有…没有……不…”

陈立农把尤长靖转过来，让尤长靖看着落地窗外，贴近尤长靖的耳边，轻轻呼了口气，低沉的声音带着丝丝欲望。

“长靖，你看，他们都能看到我肏的你直浪叫呢！”

尤长靖被陈立农这句话刺激的再次射出尿液带着一点前列腺液，很明显尤长靖现在连尿都射不出来了，已经到头了，可陈立农却并没有打算放过尤长靖，全凭自己爽，红了眼的狠肏尤长靖，然后咬上尤长靖还没有好的脖子。

尤长靖完全没有力气反抗，被陈立农顶的咚咚撞在落地窗上，后穴已经被陈立农肏麻了，别样的快感和痛感混在一起，逐渐苍白的嘴无声的吐出三个音节，双眼涣散的看着落地窗外的夜景，承受着无边的性事。

“农农，别……”

陈立农动作一顿，随后贴近尤长靖的耳边，缓缓说道。

“记住，我叫陈立信。”

林彦俊回家后就正好看到这一幕，走过去亲了亲尤长靖还在流泪的眼睛，看着眼前长相相同但气场和陈立农完全不一样的男人，无声的笑了笑，他早就知道陈立农是双重人格，只不过平时从来没见过，这次有幸见到，也是因为尤长靖吧…

抱着尤长靖去浴室好好清洗了一下，又涂了药，然后放在床上让尤长靖好好睡个觉，出来就看到坐在沙发上抽烟的陈立信，房厅并没有开灯，就着落地窗照射进来的月光两个人相对无言。

从前的林彦俊想的很好，尤长靖是自己的，永远属于自己，可他没有想到会有陈立农，更没有想到会有陈立信，但是这已成定局，看似简单，却再也无法改变。

看着陈立农还有些稚嫩的侧颜，平常颇为洒脱的声音带着丝丝无奈。

“既然我们都无法独自占有，那便共同享受吧。”


End file.
